wakaba_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
My Dream is to Become a High School Girl ''(夢は女子高生です, ''Yume wa Joshi Kōsei desu) ''is the first episode of Wakaba＊Girl. Synopsis ''Upon starting high school, Wakaba Kohashi, a rich girl wishing to be a gyaru, makes friends with her classmates, Moeko Tokita, Mao Kurokawa, and Nao Hashiba. Long Summary On a lovely spring day, a teenage girl stands among several cherry blossom trees and observes the petals floating around her. She is one of several girls who are starting to attend Shirozume All Girls High School, and she passes by the front gate to head inside. Once there, she walks by each, flower-named class until she finds hers; Wisteria, and steps inside to locate her seat. Which happens to be near a few other girls. They eagerly greet Wakaba, and after a moment of hesitation she responds, causing them to wonder if by the way she responded she might be rich. She confirms this, and they wonder why she isn't at Suirin Girls' ''Acadmey instead. Wakaba brings up that it had been her first preference of school, but she lacked the grades to be accepted. The girls apologize before Moeko asks Mao why she chose this school. She admits that she thought the uniform was cute, and Nao agrees, leading Mao to tease her over her awkward self-introduction from earlier. To make her feel better she tries to bring up her own problem of referring to herself in third-person -a habit she's trying to quit- although she can't help it. Seeing how Wakaba responds to their "''Girls Talk", Moeko suggests that because they sit near each other they should be friends. The others agree, with an overly eager Wakaba nearly crushing their hands in excitement. Later, the girls prepare for P.E. and Wakaba brings up never having worn a miniskirt before and Moeko offers to let her try on hers, although they wonder if it might be too tight around her waist because she's a bit taller than her. She's surprised when it turns out to fit fine, and Wakaba happily remarks on how she feels more like a school girl wearing it. Realizing how much more proper the miniskirt is, she attempts to leave the room until the girls stop her to remind her of class, and this causes them to think back to her introduction from earlier. She made everyone confused when she proclaimed wanting to be a school girl when she grew up. Wakaba assures her that although she says that, what she actually means is "Gyaru". In P.E. everyone splits up to talk while doing stretches or whatever else, and a worn out Moeko collapses next to Nao. Who for a moment feels envy over how girly she is. She begins to notice how nice her hair smells and wonders what type of shampoo she uses, but at the idea of even making girls talk and casually asking her, she loses her temper and aggressively takes it out on herself while they watch in confusion. The school day comes to an end and the girls make their way off of school grounds. Mao is flustered over the future aspirations page they were asked to fill out, and after observing her answers of "Detective, Professional thief, and Can't think of anything" Moeko remarks on how childlike she is. She asks Wakaba about her paper, but she mentions planning on filling it out later at home. They soon reach a split in the path, with Nao and Mao going one way, and Moeko and Wakaba another. After observing Moeko say goodbye to the others, Wakaba copies her after deeming it to be'' gyaru-like'', and she confides in Moeko that coming to this school and meeting them has inspired her. She decides to focus on becoming a gyaru like Moeko -who doesn't understand how she's one- and they continue for home. Wakaba arrives home and her anxious mother and older sister approach to ask how school went, and seeing her in tears causes them to panic. But Wakaba reveals that she isn't actually upset at all- she's very happy because she can make friends. That evening, before going to bed, Wakaba fills out her paper. She writes down "Schoolgirl" twice, and lastly "I want to stay at this school forever". Trivia Gallery Episode 1/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime